


And a Star to Sail Her By

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Oct. 22nd, 2006</p><p>Written for dw100 challenge #138: Welcome Aboard</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Star to Sail Her By

"Welcome aboard!" So he did, but it had been a long time since he's been on a ship where the stars to steer her by were only that and not his destination. "Steady there-," and he didn't _quite_ trip over the pile of bags lying innocently in the middle of the deck, but it earned him an annoyed look from Jack none the less. Jack, who'd taken in stride the shift from traveling through time and space to just space, and linear space at that.

He forgot they were human sometimes, and on the good days they forgot he wasn't.


End file.
